


Yes, Baby

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rumors, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever she wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Baby

“Cesare.”

“Yes, Baby?”

“You know that guy in your homeroom? The one with the blonde hair. He runs on the track team.”

“Yeah. Chuck Pasternak. What about him?”

“He’s been going around saying I stuff my bra with Kleenex tissues.”

“He said that?”

“Julia told me. She heard him.”

“I’ll have a talk with him.”

 

When Chuck got out of the hospital, he apologized to Lucrezia.


End file.
